


Dissagreements

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: AD/GG. Done for Alby's comming out, LOL. Dialogue thingee. Based of this Arty thing i was working on, so yeah, this fic contains ART, beware!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All for JKR… the woman’s kept me smiling for almost a decade now… could never dream of claiming it as my own... Ok, so the paints are mine, hands off!

A/N: This was an excuse for this painting I was working on :P... sorry!!!

 

Title: *is lame* We are not going to agree on this… 

Gellert: What the hell do you think you are doing?

Albus: Do you like it?

Gellert: NO, I do not, get rid of that... that... thing... at once.

Albus: Aww, but its so cute, and soft, and smooth even. Here touch it.

Gellert: NO! I will not! You can Not make me do this! AAAAArgh! Mommy!

Albus: Oh come on, stop being such a baby, it won't bite you.

Gellert: Merlin! I know you have this thing for out trying new things, but don't you think this is taking it a bit too far?! That thing's huge! This is beyond extreme!

Albus: Pretty please? With a Lemon-drop on top?

Gellert: *Grrr*

Albus: *Bats sexy eyelashes behind his half-mooned spectacles*

Gellert: *First it was those clothes, then it was those blasted Lemon-Drops, and now this.*

Albus: *OOOOO, he loves it!*

Gellert: *The things I do for Love.*

Albus: *Starts pouting*

Gellert: Oh, come on now, that’s just not fair…. Fine, You can keep your Infernal Lion... for now!

Socialblunder: That’s all folks! … Comments? Pretty Please? With a lemon drop on top?

[](http://photobucket.com)

Wanted to put clothes on them, I really, really did. But I just couldn’t think of what they’d wear in those days... All I could think of were “UFFY” white sleeves and matching pants, and that was just ewwwwww, No Way!


End file.
